Tubing swivels are used in production wells to reduce the effects of tubing wear at a point of contact between a sucker rod string and an inside surface of a production tubing string. A tubing rotator that is installed at the surface, as part of a wellhead, slowly turns the tubing string from the surface all the way to the tubing swivel installed above the downhole pump. Tubing rotators typically turn the tubing string to the right (right hand rotation). Rotation of the tubing string changes the point of contact and wear is distributed around the inside diameter of the tubing string.